


All Work and No Play

by mjduncan



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The medical examiner's office is a fun place to... work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

"Hey, Maur?" Jane smiled as she knocked against the frame of her girlfriend's open office door. "You got a second?"

Maura looked up from the medical file she was perusing with a smile. She had been prepping for an autopsy she was scheduled to perform that afternoon, had been focused on the case history and what she expected to find once she started the procedure, but the sight of Jane wearing a ridiculously sexy pair of fitted trousers, heeled boots, and a baby blue oxford had her thoughts racing down an entirely different path. "You know I always have time for you, detective. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Her voice was low and rich, bordering on the timbre she usually reserved for the bedroom, and she licked her lips as she imagined the way it was affecting her visitor.

Jane tuned from the door she was closing and faltered slightly as she took in Maura's lustful stare. She watched a slow, entirely provocative grin tweak the medical examiner's lips and couldn't help smiling in response. "Can you try and be good?" she murmured, as she sat on the corner of Maura's desk. "I need to check on the tox scans for the Plum case."

Maura's grin turned impish as she ran a teasing finger down the length of the brunette's exposed forearm. Really, she did need to get down to the autopsy suite, but she was suddenly not all that motivated to get there. "I can be good. But last night you were telling me how much you like it when I'm naughty."

Jane drew a ragged breath and pursed her lips thoughtfully as she studied the blonde. Normally Maura was dead set against this level of teasing at work, having cited numerous examples in the past of how such blatant flirting was not only unprofessional but could also be perceived as a form of sexual harassment by others, but today was obviously a different case. She tried valiantly to ignore the way her nipples hardened at the blonde's reminder of the previous evening but failed, as a few snapshots of Maura splayed wantonly beneath her floated through her mind. "What happened to your being professional at work rule?"

Ever the attentive clinician, Maura watched Jane's pupils expand as a delicate flush crept up the brunette's neck signaling her growing arousal. "Would you like me to be more professional?" She bit her lip to keep from smirking as she watched Jane's tongue sweep slowly over her lips. The detective was right, of course, normally she frowned on this level of flirting while at the office, but she didn't particularly care about propriety at the moment.

"I don't know," Jane answered honestly.

Maura smiled seductively as she rose from her chair and leaned in to run the tip of her tongue over the brunette's lips. This was certainly outside their normal interactions and she found herself energized and incredibly aroused by the impropriety of it. She brushed her lips lightly across Jane's as she ran her right hand up the detective's thigh. "Would you like to kiss me?"

Jane sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the blonde's hand cup her through her clothes and give a soft squeeze. "Christ Maura," she breathed, her hips automatically bucking up into the touch.

Maura worked her mouth over to Jane's ear and ran her tongue over the shell of her ear. "I know I'm brilliant, but I don't think I've reached God-like powers yet," she teased, shuddering slightly as she felt Jane's strong fingers wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

Jane stopped Maura's teasing by forcefully claiming the blonde's lips with her own. Her grip on the medical examiner's hips tightened as she slanted her head to the side and thrust her tongue inside the blonde's mouth, deepening the kiss and drawing a pleasured moan from her lover. She shivered as she felt Maura's talented hands slide up her stomach and gasped loudly as she felt them slip over her breasts. The abrasive friction of the medical examiner's palms against her nipples sent a jolt of electricity through her and she arched up off the desk into the blonde.

Maura stumbled at Jane's sudden movement and fell back into her chair. The blonde was the very picture of arousal with her tousled hair, smeared lipstick, flushed cheeks, and hooded eyes, and Jane smirked with the satisfaction of knowing that she wasn't the only one affected by the little game they were playing. The brunette flashed a broad, coy smile at the blonde as she leaned in and, resting her hands on the armrests of the chair, noting the way the medical examiner's eyes darkened the closer she got. She recaptured Maura's lips in a deep, searing kiss that left both women moaning loudly and struggling to breathe and chuckled softly as she felt the blonde's fingers dancing along her hips. She licked her lips slowly, suggestively, as she pulled back and grinned victoriously at the blonde as she tried to pull her closer.

"Why, Doctor Isles," Jane said, smirking playfully. "You are all flushed. Is everything okay?"

Maura growled. "I think you know exactly how not okay I am at this very moment," she muttered imperiously.

"Well, you know, it serves you right," Jane pointed out with a grin. "You started it."

Maura sighed and slouched in her chair. "You need to serve me right."

Jane laughed and, seeing an opportunity to fulfill one of her most closely guarded fantasies, kneeled in front of the blonde. "Really?"

The medical examiner licked her lips as she watched her detective's hands slide up her thighs. She sighed softly as she watched long fingers dip under the hem of her skirt. "Yes."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Jane breathed, tenderly stroking Maura's inner thighs as she sat back on her heels and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's knee.

"God yes," Maura moaned softly. "If only we weren't in my office right now."

"Why's that?" Jane smiled and pushed Maura's skirt up higher. "I'm rather comfortable, aren't you?" she asked, as she pulled the blonde to the front of her chair. A low growl rumbled in her throat when her eyes landed on the wet spot staining the crotch of her lover's panties.

"Jane," Maura admonished weakly.

"What?" Jane asked, leaning in and nuzzling the blonde through her underwear.

"Really, this is incredibly unprofessional," Maura moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as a wave of pleasure coursed through her.

"Why?" Jane countered, sliding a finger under the edge of Maura's panties and moving them out of her way so she could run her tongue through inviting, swollen folds.

"Sweet Jesus," Maura groaned, her hips bucking up off the chair.

Jane smiled and pushed the blonde's legs further apart. "Yesh?" she murmured as she covered Maura's sex with her mouth and teasingly thrust her tongue into the blonde.

"Oh my god!" Maura gasped, reaching down and tangling her fingers into Jane's silken tresses to hold the brunette right where she was.

Jane smiled and thrust into Maura again, humming softly as she curled her tongue and pulled it out slowly. The fingers in her hair tightened encouragingly at the movement and she moaned as she began fucking the blonde slowly with her tongue.

Each push of Jane's tongue inside her sent a fluttering wave of pleasure through Maura's body and the blonde began rolling her hips eagerly against her lover's mouth. A familiar heat began to burn low in her hips and she scratched the brunette's scalp encouragingly as her hips rocked harder and faster, her body eagerly seeking release.

Of course, it was then, when she was so close to her orgasm that she could practically touch it, that there was a brisk knock on the door followed immediately by the appearance of one of the forensic pathology interns who were doing their mandatory morgue rotation.

"Doctor Isles, we are ready for you in room two," the redhead stated without preamble as she strode into the office looking at a file in her hands. "Subject is a sixty five year old male…" Her voice trailed off as she looked up from her notes to take in her boss' appearance. "Are you okay?"

Jane laughed softly against Maura's pussy and was rewarded with her head being captured in a virtual vise grip between the blonde's thighs as the doctor fought to control her reaction.

"I'm fine," Maura lied.

"You look a little flushed," the intern observed.

An entirely evil smirk tweaked Jane's lips as she extended her tongue and began teasing Maura's opening with light, feinting thrusts. Her smirk grew as she felt the blonde shift in her seat and she couldn't resist teasing her further. After all, she had come down to the blonde's office for work... Maura had been the one to push.

Maura groaned inwardly as the intern continued to study her carefully. "I'm fine," she repeated, but this time the assurance came out an octave higher than before because Jane had, of course, chosen that moment to use her tongue to begin drawing firm circles around her clit in the exact pattern that always drove her wild.

The intern frowned, her disbelief evident on her face. "If you're..." but whatever she was about to say was silenced when she watched her boss jerk suddenly.

Maura jumped at the feeling of the brunette's fingers filling her, and her eyes rolled back in her head for the briefest of moments when those most talented fingers began rocking and scissoring inside her. With how worked up she was, it felt like heaven and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to contain the moan of pleasure that wanted to escape her.

"Doctor Isles," the intern looked over her superior with an obvious look of concern.

Maura's grip on Jane's head tightened as she pushed the brunette away from her so she would be free to think without the detective's wicked tongue driving her insane. "I'm fine, Forbes," the usually polite and eloquent medical examiner snapped. "Just a little out of it right now." She shot Jane a warning look and groaned when it was clear that the brunette had no intention of stopping.

Jane looked up at Maura and winked as she curled her fingers and purposefully dragged her fingertips over the blonde's G-spot.

The wink had told Maura that Jane was going to do something, but she couldn't contain the hiss of pleasure that escaped her as strong finger raked knowingly over hidden ridges.

"Doctor Isles?" Forbes, the exceedingly confused intern, asked.

Jane bit her lip to hold in a laugh as she rocked her fingers just inside Maura's opening before pushing in as far as she could.

"God," Maura breathed, her chin dropping to her chest as she fought for control. Control that she was rapidly losing. If she couldn't get rid of Forbes soon, the girl would see her orgasm because she really didn't know how much longer she'd be able to fight it off.

Jane captured the blonde's gaze and winked as she blew her a kiss.

Forbes spoke up again, "Doctor Isles?"

Maura looked at the intern and Jane took advantage of the situation to again curl her fingers and pull them out so very, incredibly slowly.

"Christ!" Maura gasped.

Nestled between her lover's legs, Jane fought to keep from laughing as Forbe's voice again rang out, now sounding more amused than concerned.

"Doctor Isles?"

Doctor Isles was about out of her mind at this point and just needed to be left alone so that she could orgasm in peace. "I'll be down in five. Go make sure everything's ready," she said curtly.

Jane buried her face in Maura's lap as she desperately tried to keep from giving herself away as she listened to Forbes open Maura's office door and leave. She waited until she heard the definitive click of it closing securely before she muttered, "Thank god, I thought she was never going to leave."

"Jane," Maura groaned. "That was so incredibly…"

"Hot?" Jane supplied, as she began a steady rhythm of movement in and out of the blonde.

"Wrong," Maura gasped. "Wrong. I need to go."

Jane smiled and lowered her mouth to Maura's clit. "No baby," she purred, flicking her tongue across the sensitive nub. "You need to come." She smiled as she wrapped her lips around the bud and sucked against it hungrily. She didn't just want to make Maura come... she wanted to make her scream. And it didn't take long for that to happen. Not even two minutes later the hand in Jane's hair tightened, pulling roughly as a low, keening wail filled the medical examiner's office.

...

Maura eventually made her way into the autopsy suite to find her intern Izzie Forbes sitting beside an immaculately prepped tray of tools reading the copy of Vogue that she had left in the morgue earlier. "So, what do we have here?" she commanded as she entered the room, her Jimmy Choos clicking authoritatively as she strode toward the autopsy table.

"Sixty five year old male," Forbes rattled off. "Same as when I interrupted your um, meeting, with Detective Rizzoli."

Maura looked at her intern as the smile she had plastered onto her face faded.

"Nice meeting?" Izzie laughed as she watched an entirely different blush than she witnessed ten minutes earlier engulf the medical examiner's face.

Unwilling to rise to the bait, Maura just nodded. "Extremely," she said, in a dismissive tone. "Now, let's get to work, Forbes."

 


End file.
